Several publications and patent documents are cited throughout the specification in order to describe the state of the art to which this invention pertains. Each of these citations is incorporated herein by reference as though set forth in full.
Population growth and the expansion of urban areas have made modern mosquito control more challenging. Many areas that were once treated with larvicides by full-scale aircraft are now inaccessible for such applications. What were once large open expanses of marshland are now peppered with housing, cell phone towers, and hiking trails. The habitat that is left still produces mosquitoes but is too small or dangerous for traditional aerial treatments and inaccessible to ground applications. In addition, environmental restrictions and water quality standards call into question the practice of blanketing target areas with mosquito larvicides, when oftentimes only small pools within these areas produce mosquitoes.
The present invention addresses a number of the above identified drawbacks currently present which prevent or reduce effective mosquito control in affected areas.